Seseorang yang Kamu Cintai
by AiRenc
Summary: "ya ampun, jahat banget sampai segitunya, huuft, bwee " sambil memanyunkan bibirnya Naruko pun beranjak pergi dari atas badan saudara kembarnya itu. "lagian pagi-pagi udah bikin aku kaget aja!". Apa cinta itu? aku bingung, uh kami-sama aku pusing! Bad Summary, Warning:Crack NaruNaru, NaruHina,dll, OOC, incest(maybe), Drama/Romance/Family/Hurt/Comfort/Tragedy Rate T/T .


**\- SESEORANG YANG KAMU CINTAI-**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : Naru!FemNaru, NaruHina, dan lainnya.**

 **Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

 **Rate : T / T+**

 **Warning : CrackPair, OOC, incest(maybe), Newbie Author,**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***Cup~**

Seketika kecupan menempel mulus dipipi seorang berkulit tan itu.

"eh…?"

"ohaiyou~"

"Eeehh?"

"Haaah? Kamu kenapa kak? Histeris begitu?" celetuk seorang gadis mungil bernama Naruko Uzumaki dengan rambut twintail-nya yang sedang asik berada diatas saudara kembarnya itu.

"Oh, lagi mikirin kak hinata yah? Uhuk~" Naruko kembali bersuara dengan nada nakalnya.

"Apaan sih naru, dasar kamu, ih minggir dong, ganggu orang tidur aja, hus hus." timpal Naruto.

Ya, pemuda berkulit tan dengan paras (sedikit) tampan itu bernama Naruto Namikaze, kakak sekaligus satu-satunya keluarga bagi Naruko, walaupun bukan merupakan saudara kandung namun Naruto selalu menemaninya kemanapun ia pergi. Naruko memang lahir dengan selamat namun ibunya tidak demikian, Ibu Naruko meninggal satu jam setelah Naruko dilahirkan, karena pada saat itu penyakit yang menggerogoti ibunya semakin parah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **= FlashBack =**

 **.**

*Oee…Oee….Oee….*

"Hah…hah….hh…uuuuhhhhhhhhh"

"Cepat tangani pendarahannya!"

"Haik!"

"Tolong ambilkan air, cepat! air!"

"Baik!"

…..

…..

 _ **….. Pukul 22:00…**_

…..

Udara diluar rumah sakit terasa dingin, tampak seorang pria berambut hitam tengah berdiri, sekujur tubuhnya tiba-tiba berhenti bergerak, lidahnya kaku, kakiknya gemetar seakan tak kuat lagi untuk berdiri.

"Apa itu benar, dok?" Tanya pria itu dengan mimik muka yang masih syok.

"Ya tuan Fugaku, maafkan saya… tapi, nyonya sudah-" sebelum dokter menyelesaikan kata-katanya pria yang dipanggil dengan sebutan Fugaku tersebut mencengkram erat kerah baju dokter didedannya itu.

"Cukup! Bisa aku masuk dan melihat sendiri?" Tanya pria dengan nama Fugaku tersebut dengan nada sedih bercampur marah.

"Si..silahkan tuan…" jawab dokter tersebut dengan gemetar.

Pintu perlahan terbuka, menampilkan dua sosok cantik, jika dilihat sekilas seperti hasil cloning manusia, semua hampir mirip, mata biru sapphire dengan rambut pirangnya seakan menandakan bahwa kedua insan ini sudah bersatu sejak lama. Fugaku yang tengah membuka pintu tersebut sekilas terbelalak merasa takjub namun sedetik kemudian matanya mulai menggelap. Perlahan diusapnya pelan dahi keduanya, hangat dan dingin.

"semua salahku…" ucap Fugaku dengan lirih

Oeek…oeek….

Dialihkannya pandangan ke tubuh yang lebih mungil.

"hei, kamu mirip ibumu…" ucap Fugaku dengan senyuman yang sudah tak bisa lagi disebut senyuman.

Oeek….oeeek….

"Dok, Suster! Siapa saja! tolong bawa anak saya ke kamar bayi." dengan sedikit membentak, Fugaku memanggil dokter dan suster yang masih memandangnya dari luar pintu

"B…baik pak!" jawab suster dan dokter bersamaan.

Dengan sigap, dokter dan suster tadi membawa anak dari pria tersebut dan dengan segera meninggalkan ruangan.

Hening…

"Ino, malam ini.. aku merasa bodoh, seandainya sejak dulu aku tahu kalau kamu menderita penyakit ini…" suara Fugaku hampir tidak terdengar.

Tangan dari Ino yang merupakan istri dari Fugaku itu semakin mendingin, Fugaku perlahan mengusap lembut kepala Ino kemudian dikecupnya pelan seraya berkata.

"Sesuai dengan janji kita, … Ino, aku akan membesarkan Naruko dengan sisa hidupku ini… walaupun aku…aku -"

*Tes…

Air mata Fugaku tak sanggup lagi tertahan… semua tertumpahkan diatas tubuh dingin istrinya.. sedih, kecewa, menyesal, perasaan campur aduk mengisi hati pria tersebut.

"aku janji, bahwa… peng-orbananmu t-tak akan sia-sia." dengan sedikit terisak Fugaku mengusap wajah istrinya kemudian menutupnya perlahan dengan selimut disampingnya.

 **.**

 **=End Flashback=**

 **.**

 **.**

"ya ampun, jahat banget sampai segitunya, huuft, bwee~" sambil memanyunkan bibirnya Naruko pun beranjak pergi dari atas badan saudara kembarnya itu.

"lagian pagi-pagi udah bikin aku kaget aja" jawab Naruto dengan tampang kesalnya.

"Eleeh, ngaku aja.. pasti tadi kepikiran kak Hinata kan? Cie..cie…"

"Enak aja, nggaak! Iih… udahlah.." dengan muka sedikit merah, Naruto membalas perlakuan Naruko yang terus menggodanya.

"Nii-san…" panggil Naruko pelan.

"hm?." jawab Naruto .

"Nii-san beneran suka sama kak hinata?." Tanya Naruko dengan polosnya.

"A…apaan.. sih… udahlah, kamu itu masih kecil.. selesaiin dulu sekolahmu, besok kamu ujian kan?." Sangkal Naruto dengan cepat.

"Ah, Nii-san ga asik, ga mau ngaku! Lagian aku udah gede tauk! Bentar lagi aku juga udah mau masuk SMA, onii-san no bakaa… bweee~." Naruko pun menjulurkan lidahnya kesal, kemudian pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang sweetdrop di tempat.

"Haah~" Naruto menghela nafas dan menggelengkan kepalanya menanggapi perlakuan adiknya yang satu ini.

Memang benar akhir-akhir ini Naruto sempat dekat dengan Hinata Hyuuga, salah satu siswi di SMA DXD tempat Naruto sekolah, walaupun di sana banyak sekali gadis-gadis yang memiliki tubuh "wow", namun entah kenapa Naruto lebih tertarik dengan gadis mungil yang kerap dipanggil Hinata itu, mungkin karena dia sudah lama satu rumah dengan Naruko (?).

'uh, Ternyata Cuma Naruko, tapi kenapa tadi aku bermimpi sedang dicium Hinata, uugh~ sial, mimpi apa aku tadi.' dengan kesal Naruto menepuk jidatnya sendiri.

'Ah, sudahlah…lebih baik aku bersiap-siap, Naruko pasti juga sudah kelaparan.'

Dengan berjalan gontai, Naruto pun akhirnya turun menuju kebawah sembari bersiap-siap menyiapkan makanan untuk sang adik. Sudah hampir 5 tahun Naruto tinggal seatap dengan Naruko, karena Minato dan Kushina selaku kedua orang tua Naruto sedang pindah ke Luar Negeri untuk berbulan madu(?) Maksudnya untuk mengurus pekerjaan yang tiada akhir.

*Krucuuk~*

"Kak! Cepetan, Naru udah lapeeer~." Rengek Naruko disertai dengan suara perut yang mengalahkan kicauan burung dipagi itu.

"Iya..iya, sabar, bentar lagi..." Jawab Naruto yang sedari tadi masih sibuk memasak.

"ngomong…ngomong…" imbuh Naruto lagi.

"Em, apa kak?" Jawab Naruko.

"Suara perutmu kaya sapi tau" Ejek Naruto.

"W-Whaaat?" seketika muka Naruko memerah, antara marah dan malu karena suara perutnya yang bahkan bisa didengar oleh Naruto.

"B-B-BAKAAAAA onii saaann!"

*BLETAAK*

Dan seketika sepatu milik Naruko melayang dengan mulus.

…..

…..

 _ **….. DXD Senior High School …. Pukul 06:45…**_

…..

"Kyaa, Kyaaa~"

"Itu Sasuke Senpai, Kereeeen."

"Ah, lebih kerenan Shikamaru Senpaii~"

"Wuiih, itu … itu…lihat, andaikan aku punya istri kaya Sakura-chan… aku ingin punya banyak anaak."

"Ah, lebih cantik Karin-chan kali, lebih kalem dia… uhh…mirip cerita-cerita di dalam dongeng."

Beginilah suasana sekolah tempat belajar Naruto, setiap pagi selalu di warnai dengan teriakan-teriakan fans dari berbagai kubu. Memang sih dari orang-orang yang diteriaki tadi kelihatan jelas cantik dan gantengnya, namun bagi Naruto, hal tersebut justu membuatnya sesak hati. Padahal dia sudah mati-matian untuk populer di sekolahnya, namun hasilnya nihil. Pernah suatu ketika ia mencoba sok keren dengan membuktikan pada seluruh siswi sekolah bahwa dia akan mengalahkan Sasuke di peringkat pertama sekolahnya, namun alhasil disaat ujian tengah berlangsung ia malah jatuh sakit dan akhirnya gagal mendapatkan juara pertama. Kepala sekolah memarahinya dan melarangnya ikut ujian akhir susulan entah kenapa. Sungguh mengerikan nasib Naruto, puk..puk….

"Dasar kalian, para pelajar ga pernah mikir, sudah jelas mereka itu playboy dan playgirl masih saja dipuja-puja, cih, bikin muntah saja" gerutu Naruto sambil berjalan menuju kelas.

…..

…..

 ** _….. KAWAI Junior High School …. Di waktu yang sama…_**

…..

"Cuiit, Cuiit~."

"Kawaiiii~."

"Huwooo, Sarada-Chan, imuut bangeett."

" Mirai-chan lebih kawaiiii, uwooh."

Sementara itu dari kejauhan terlihat dua sosok perempuan yang sedang berjalan menuju koridor sekolah.

"Ch, kenapa sih, cowok-cowok disini mesum semua." celetuk Naruko yang merupakan salah satu sosok perempuan tadi.

"a..a..sudahlah naru-san, lebih baik kita masuk kelas saja, hehe." Jawab perempuan yang sedang diajak bicara oleh Naruko.

"Tetep aja, itu bikin kesel tau, memangnya kamu ga terganggu Himawari-chan?."

"A..aku sih tidak terlalu peduli…heehe.." jawab seorang yang dipanggil dengan sebutan Himawari itu.

"Huuft…nyebelin ah.." lagi-lagi Naruko bergumam tak jelas.

Yah, beginilah setiap pagi, kehidupan Naruto dan Naruko selalu diwarnai oleh ocehan manusia-manusia populer disekolahnya. Sungguh memprihatinkan.

 _Teng….Tong ….._

 _….. teng… tong._

Siang itu SMA DXD pulang cepat dikarenakan rapat dadakan yang diusulkan oleh kepala sekolah, entah kenapa hal ini ternjadi namun bagi Naruto hal tersebut adalah hal terindah selama 1 tahun ini.

"Akhirnya~ aku bisa bersantai sejenak, udah hampir satu tahun ini sekolah ga ngadain rapat, khu khu khu." Dengan senyum bahagianya, ia pergi menuju kantin untuk membeli sesuatu.

…..

…..

 _ **….. DXD Kantin …. Pukul 11.00 …**_

…..

"Mbak Ayame! ramennya 2 yah! Yang full jumboo." Dengan lantang Naruto langsung memesan ramen kesuakaannya.

"Tumben pesen dua, biasanya empat." Jawab seorang wanita yang dipanggil Ayame tersebut.

*Bletak*

"Jahat sumpah! Bahkan wanita pun kamu pukul !." kata Ayame sambil memegangi kepalanya yang barusan dipukul Naruto dengan sebuah plastik(?).

"itu kan cuma plastik, lagian jangan teriak-teriak begitu kenapa, malu tau, huuft." Gerutu Naruto dengan kesal.

"tetep aja sakit, Naruto-kun jahat, hmmm, ga mau kasih ramen ah."

"lah? Kok gitu?" protes Naruto.

"Cium dulu." goda Ayame.

*Bletak*

Sekali lagi plastik itu mendarat di kepala Ayame.

…..

…..

"Haah, dasar.. fyuh, akhirnya aku bisa bersantai disini.." ucap Naruto setelah pergi dari keributan dan mengisi perut di kantin.

Udara di belakang SMA DXD memang tiada duanya, walaupun sekarang sudah siang bolong, tapi rasanya tetap sejuk seperti biasa, entah kenapa banyak sekali pohon yang ditanam disini. Sebelum Naruto menjemput Naruko, ia sering menghabiskan waktunya disini. Selain adem dan sejuk, disini juga sepi.

"hmm… enaknya….habis makan ramen terus tiduran seperti ini…zZz"

*Gebrak!

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara berisik dari arah pintu belakang. Sontak hal itu membuat Naruto kaget dan terbangun.

'eh? Apa itu?' batin Naruto.

Naruto akhirnya berjalan menuju pintu belakang sekolah, ia pun mengintip sedikit dan ingin tahu apa yang sedang terjadi.

'Haah? Hinata?.' Batin Naruto, mata birunya seketika terbelalak.

Ya, terlihat dibalik pintu itu, Hinata sedang adu mulut dengan seorang Laki-Laki.

'Laki-laki? Apa yang dia lakukan? Kenapa mereka seperti bertengkar?.' pikir Naruto yang semakin penasaran.

Tiba-tiba Hinata pergi, ia menangis dan meninggalkan laki-laki tersebut.

'k…kurang..ajar.' batin Naruto geram.

*BRAK*

Naruto membanting keras pintu didepannya, kemudian secara reflek ia berlali dan menarik kerah laki-laki tersebut.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan padanya?." Dengan penekanan disetiap katanya, Naruto mencengkram erat laki-laki tersebut.

"HAA? APA? SIAPA KAMU." Laki-laki tersebut balas mencengkram kerah Naruto.

"APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN PADA HINATA HAAH? JAWAB AKU!." Naruto mulai geram.

"HAAH? APA YANG AKU LAKUKAN? MEMANGNYA KENAPA?." Jawab Laki-laki tersebut tak kalah geramnya. "MEMANGNYA KENAPA? MAU TAU ? MEMANGNYA ITU URUSANMU? MEMANGNYA DIA SIAPA KAMU? DASAR BRENGS*K !."

"Siapa yang kamu maksud dengan bregs*k?." Naruto menatap dingin kearah laki-laki tersebut.

"Tentu saja kamu Naruto si brings*k!" jawab laki-laki tersebut dengan entengnya

*BLAAGH*

Seketika tangan laki-laki tadi memukul Nauto, namun dengan sigap Naruto menahanya. Walaupun pukulannya tapat sasaran didepannya, laki-laki itu tidak bisa mengenai Naruto.

"ck.. sial kau, aw..as..kau…" sambil menepis tangan Naruto, ia pun meludah didepan Naruto, kemudian pergi meninggalkannya.

'ck, sial..' Naruto.

…..

…..

 **….. KAWAI JHS …. Pukul 13.00 …**

…..

"uuh, panasnyaaaa…." Gerutu Naruko seraya minum es serut yang barusan dibeli dari hasil COD.

"a..ah, sa..sabar Naruko-san, namanya juga siang bolong..jadi panas." Jawab Himawari yang sedari tadi duduk disamping Naruko.

"huuft, nii-san kok lama banget yah..mouu….."

"s..sabar Naruko-san…" Himawari kembali menenangkan Naruko yang super cerewet ini.

"em, hima-chan, kok kamu ga pulang?." Tanya Naruko.

"a…aku sih, mau nungguin Naruko-san dulu." Jawab Himawari.

'wow, baru kali ini aku punya teman sebaik ini :3 khu..khu..khu.' batin Naruko dengan bangga.

"kalau hima-chan mau pulang dulu tidak apa-apa kok, mungkin sebentar lagi nii-san datang."

"o..oh, baiklan…em kalau gitu aku pulang dulu ya, ja-ne Naruko-chan." Jawab Himawari

"Ja-nee~ Hima-chan."

 _…. 10 menit kemudian ….._

"Lama..!" Teriak Naruko.

"eh?"

"Lama..Lama..Lamaaa! onii-san no baka!." Geram Naruko.

"ah, gomen Naru, habisnya tadi ada urusan bentar di sekolah." Jawab Naruto dengan panik.

"Ah, bohong! Bilang aja tadi ketemu kak Hinata kan? Bwee~ huh." Naruko membalikkan badannya.

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa kalau aku ketemu kak Hinata? Aku kan satu sekolah sama dia, jadi wajar saja kan?." Jawab Naruto.

"Uh, ga apa apa, humb! Ga mau tau, pokoknya aku mau makan ramen sekarang!." Rengek Naruko dengan pipi yang mulai digembungkan lagi.

"Ramen? Kenapa tiba-tiba? Tapi kan, aku tidak bawa ua-"

"Pokoknya Ramen! Se-ka-rang…" kata Naruko dengan cepat.

"Hadeeh, iya deh..iya… ya udah sini naik." Naruto pun akhirnya hanya bisa pasrah menghadapi adiknya yang imut ini.

Naruko Tersenyum, kemudian naik keatas sepeda Naruto dan memeluknya dari belakang, dengan segera mereka menuju ke ichiraku ramen kesukaanya.

…..

…..

"Selamat datang di Ichiraku Ramen, silahkan ..anda mau pesan ap- Ehh? Naruto-kuun?." Kata Ayame dengan terkejut.

"Haah? Mbak ayame? Tumben biasanya masih di sekolah." Jawab Naruto tak kalah terkejut.

"Iya, tadi kan ada rapat jadi pulang duluan deh, dan- eeeeh? Ada Naru-Chan jugaaaa?, uwaaaa~." Dengan muka jahilnya, Ayame mulai mendekati Naruko dan bersiap mencubit pipinya.

"A-Apaaan! Ayame no Baka! … Nii-saaan…" Naruko segera berlari menuju ke belakang punggung Naruto.

"Ayolaah, sini, biar kakak suapin kamu, naru-chan~ kawaii." Goda Ayame.

"Kyaaaa~ ga mauuuuu!. "

*BLETAK*

Alhasil, terbentuklah cap kaki tiga (?) di muka Ayame.

"Jahat, kakak-adik sama-sama jahat." Ayame nangis darah.

"Itu Salahmu!." Jawab Naruto dan Naruko serentak.

Seperti itulah keadaan di ramen ichiraku, setiap kali Naruto membawa Naruko, Ayame selalu ribut sendiri dengan sikap Naruko, sudah seperti fans girlnya saja, padahal dia sendiri juga perempuan. Mungkin karena ke imutan seorang Naruko sampai bisa membuat Ayame tergila-gila.

…..

…..

Sore itu udara Tokyo mulai terasa dingin. Matahari hampir tenggelam sepenuhnya, awan dari arah selatan mulai menghitam.

'sepertinya mau hujan' batin Naruto yang tengah selesai mengayuh sepeda menuju rumah.

"hei, Naruko.." kata Naruto pelan kepada Naruko yang kini tengah tertidur pulas.

'dia tertidur? Sejak kapan? Dasar kamu ya, untung saja tidak jatuh…kalau jatuh, bisa repot kan' batin Naruto sembari menyenderkan sepeda miliknya. 'lebih baik aku segera masuk sebelum hujan turun.'

Naruto pun menggendong Naruko menuju kamarnya.

'buseet, walaupun tubuhnya kecil tapi ini anak berat banget.' Batin Naruto.

Seperti sedang berada di dalam buah jeruk, warna kamar Naruko memang di didekor sama dengan Naruto, dua insan ini memang sangat suka dengan warna yang satu ini. Perlahan Naruto membaringkan tubuh saudaranya itu di kasur, sembari menyelimutinya dengan selimut berwarna sama dengan dekor kamar itu. Setelah semua beres, Naruto berjalan keluar kamar Naruko namun sebelum menutup pintu kamar Naruko, ia ingat kejadian tadi siang.

"MEMANGNYA KENAPA? MAU TAU ? MEMANGNYA ITU URUSANMU? MEMANGNYA DIA SIAPA KAMU?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- Naruto POV -**

 **.**

Aku… aku siapanya hinata?

Pacarnya kah? Bukan, sahabat? Bukan juga, teman? Apakah aku sudah dianggap teman Hinata? Kenalan? Mungkin iya.

Lalu kenapa tadi aku bisa reflek seperti itu? Padahal dia hanya kenalanku saja, tapi…

Arrrhh!

Pusing, aku bingung, apakah ini yang dinamakan cinta? Kenapa aku begitu gila dengan dia! Oh kami-sama, aku pusing.

Ah sudahlah, lebih baik aku ganti baju tidur dulu dan istirahat malam ini, karena tadi Naruko sudah makan 4 porsi ramen, jadi aku tidak perlu masak lagi.

 **.**

 **\- Naruto POV end –**

….

….

"tou-chan! Tou-chan! Aku dapat ini!." Teriak Naruko dari kejauhan.

"Jangan lari-lari Naruko, nanti bisa jatuh." Fugaku dengan cepat menghampiri Naruko.

"habisnya ini lucu, lihat kelinci ini sangat imut." Jawab Naruko dengan memamerkan giginya yang berkilauan(?).

"iya itu imut, tapi membawanya jangan dicekik begitu, itu bukan kucing Naruko." Jawab Fugaku sweedrop melihat anaknya membawa kelinci layaknya seekor kucing.

"Eh? Iyakah? Tapi tou-chan, ini kelinci mirip kucing tahu."

"kamu ini." Fugaku hanya bisa mengacak-acak rambut anak semata wayangnya itu.

"oh, ya Naruko, tou-san mau ajak kamu ke tempat bibi Kushina, kamu mau?."

"Eeh? Siapa itu bibi Kushina?." Tanya Naruko penasaran.

"ada pokoknya, nanti kamu siap-siap ya, setelah pulang, kita langsung berangkat."

"iya tou-chan!." Jawab Naruko bersemangat.

 _\- Wus,, Wus_

 _\- Sreeet….!_

 _\- Ciiiiit_

 _BRAAK*_

Tou-chaaAAAAHHHHRRGGG!

"Aa-h,,,hah…ha…hah…"

Naruko terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Yu..Yume?" gumam Naruko dengan mata lembab dan air yang membasahi pipi putihnya.

"…Tou-san….."

"..hiks…"

Naruko segera berlari keluar kamarnya, setelah itu hanya satu tujuan. Ya, ke kamar Naruto. Dengan menahan tangisnya ia segera memeluk Naruto yang masih tertidur pulas dikasurnya.

"nii-san….aku…takut." gumam Naruko seraya memeluk erat tubuh Naruto.

Malam itu menjadi mimpi buruk bagi Naruko, kejadian 5 tahun silam kembali hadir dalam benak Naruko.

"hiks…."

.

..

...

 **=== To Be Continued ===**

* * *

 **A/N :** maaf kalau absurd , banyak typo dan banyak crack pair disitu, bahkan ino jadi pasangannya fugaku dan punya anak naruko, ^^" hehe Author bingung cari tokoh cewek yang mirip Naruko selain ino jadi begini deh hasilnya. Sekali lagi mohon maaf kalau masih hambar.

 **Review, hehe**

Akhir kata, Arigatou

 **\- AiRenc -**


End file.
